muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets Take the Bowl
The Muppets Take the Bowl was a live stage show starring the Muppets performed at the Hollywood Bowl on September 8-10, 2017. The concert was hosted by Bobby Moynihan and featured conductor Thomas Wilkins with the Hollywood Bowl Orchestra. The program was billed as "Fireworks Finale: The Muppets Take the Bowl." The program featured live performances by the entire Muppet cast, including specific solos by Miss Piggy and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. Special celebrity guests included Paul Williams, Danny Trejo, Jimmy Kimmel and Guillermo Rodriguez. The program also featured appearances by "some Muppets who have not been seen since their appearances on The Muppet Show over 35 years ago."Hollywood Bowl Press Release (August 16, 2017) The program featured new, live "Pigs in Space," "Muppet Labs" and "Veterinarian's Hospital" sketches, and concluded with a finale of fireworks (initiated by Crazy Harry). The event was produced by Soapbox Films and co-written by Kirk Thatcher, Jim Lewis,Interview with Kirk Thatcher – Part 2, The Muppet Mindset, August 29, 2017 Andrew Williams and Matthew Barnette.Andrew Williams on Instagram In a unique departure from previous live events, the Muppet performers were hidden "in black suits, black leotards, black ninja costumes essentially, so your mind can kind of turn them off if you want to maintain the illusion and just watch the big television screens and peek over at the stage once in a while." Official description The Show Cast Muppet Performers *Dave Goelz: The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf, Beauregard *Bill Barretta: Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Bobo, Mahna Mahna *Eric Jacobson: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Newsman *Matt Vogel: Kermit the Frog, Uncle Deadly, Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Snowth, Sweetums *David Rudman: Scooter, Janice, Beaker *Peter Linz: Walter, Robin, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Snowth Additional Muppet Performers :Dave Barclay, Julianne Buescher, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson, Ryan Dillon, Alice Dinnean, John Kennedy, Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil, Noel MacNeal, Drew Massey, James Murray, Paul McGinnis, Michael Oosterom, Carmen Osbahr, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn, Michelan Sisti, Allan TrautmanProgram for The Muppets Take the Bowl. Muppet Characters :Angel Marie, Animal, Bananas, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Bobo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Chickens, Chip, Crazy Harry, Cynthia Rose, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, Flowers, Floyd Pepper, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Fozzie Bear, Frogs, Ghosts, Gonzo, Happy Yellow Creature, J.G., Janice, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Maxine, Miss Piggy, Mo Frackle, The Mutations, Nigel, The Newsman, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pokey, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Shark, Skulls, The Snowths, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Yolanda Rat, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot Gallery Bowl-Theme02.png Bowl-ET.png Miss Piggy Vets Hospital Hollywood Bowl.jpg| Bowl-WalkingBread.png Bowl-Mayhem.jpg Bowl-Mayhem03.jpg Bowl-S&W.jpg Bowl-ScooterFozz.jpg Promotional videos The Muppets posted a number of videos to social media in the days leading up to the concerts. Muppets LIVE at the Hollywood Bowl Information and Dates (2017)|Feb 14, 2017 YouTube announcement Statler & Waldorf at The Hollywood Bowl 2017|Aug 16, 2017 YouTube video Fozzie Bear Hollywood Bowl promo 2017|Aug 23, 2017 YouTube video Sources External links *Hollywood Bowl program page *Tough Pigs: "REPORT: The Muppets Take the Bowl *Los Angels Times: "A new Kermit goes Hollywood as 'The Muppets Take the Bowl'" *Variety: "Concert Review: ‘Muppets Take the Bowl’ Is Timeless and Clever for All Ages" *MXDWN.com: "The Muppets with Dr. Teeth and Electric Mayhem Wow With Five-Star Hollywood Bowl Performance" Category:Muppet Stage Shows Category:Live Appearances